bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 4
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Molly *Miles Tails Prower *Cosmo Prower *Cream The Rabbit *Sally Acorn *Wendy *Tails Partners *Cosmo's Partners *(Host Of Anime Idol) Part 4 November 2012: (Wendy and Molly made it through to the next round. Then the host went up to Molly) Host: Now that you made it through did you know your husband last year worked with someone? Molly: Oh really who? Host: His name is Miles Prower and he and Gilligan have been great friends last year and if Miles can work with him last year do you think you might be able to work with him this year? Molly: Uh i could try Wendy: Oh me too i know him. Host: Wait you know Miles Prower? Wendy: Yes and he seemed pretty cute Host: Oh ok then (giggles in confusuin) well wish him luck then. Wendy and Molly: Ok (giggles) (Wendy started having a bit of a crush on Tails and was really wanting to audition just to see him and show him her feelings for him. Then it was Cosmo's, Sally's, and Cream's turn and the judges put them through And then it was Tails turn and Wendy was so happy that he was the same Tails and Molly was amazed thinking how amazing his voice is.) (After doing Far Away By Nickelback Tails made it through and when he went backstage Molly and Wendy went to him really excited.) Wendy: That was amazing Miles Tails: Oh Thanks Molly: Molly] it's great to meet you i'm Molleena but you can call me Molly i'm Gil's wife. Tails: Miles Prower's my real name most of my friends call me by my nickname Tails. (Cosmo, Sally, and Cream go up to him) Cream: Me and Cheese are so happy for you Tails. Tails: Thanks Cream. Wendy: Oh are these your friends? Tails: Uh my wife and friend yes Cosmo: Hi i'm his wife Cosmo Cream: And i'm his flying friend Cream. Sally: And i'm his friend Sally. (They got to know each other well and 5 hours later it was time for the next round which Tails hates cause last year he got a headache in the 2nd round. Cream, Sally, and Cosmo went off and Tails, Wendy, and Molly got their group completed. But during the rehearsals Tails kept feeling like he was gonna puke.) partners: Miles It feels like you're vomit. Tails: (Shaking) i don't feel so good Molly: It's Ok Tails i'm here for you Wendy: Yes it'll be absolutely ok (When Molly and Wendy went to the restrooms 3 min later Tails goes up to the trash can and pukes a bit.) partners: You ok Miles (Tails wasn't feeling lucky and ran out of the theatre.) Tails: (to the cameras) I have no energy, no confidence, i mean i have no idea what my friends got me into. (Lays on the grass next to the theatre) This is the worst night of my life. (Wendy and Molly return to their group) Wendy: Wha where's Miles? partners: We don't what happened to him 3 min when you went to the restrooms he liked puked 3 min later and ran out. Molly: (gasps) Oh No partners: Though i think he'll be back i don't know Wendy: I hope so (As they kept rehearsing after laying on the grass for 11 min Tails got up and chose to leave. And Cosmo's, Cream's, & Sally's Group looked on) partners: Hey Cosmo you're husband outside. Cosmo: What Sally: Wait is he quitting? partners: Oh well it looks like he might be Cream: No Tails why? (Both Cosmo, Cream, Sally, Wendy, and Molly felt sad and Tails went back to his hotel room and laying on his bed feeling unhappy for himself not wanting to continue with his group. Of course he had a single room so neither Cosmo or Sonic can't be in a room with Tails.) The Next Day: (It was time for round 2 Wendy and Molly were worried if Tails was ok or not. After a horrible night Tails lifted his head thinking.) Tails: You know what's more important? To make myself happy or to make my friends happy. (So in his room he rehearsed and when he got to the theatre he didn't want to face his friends or his group yet.) Tails: I chose to come back cause my friends made me do this again and i don't want them to be disappointed with me so we'll see what happens. To Be Continued Category:Stories